Tokyo Mew Mew: A Whole New Mew
by Kisshu4ever
Summary: Krissie Sayuri lives a normal life in Tokyo, Japan. That is, until she recieves an unexpected wake up call from a group of super hero girls that call themselves Mew Mews. Now she'll have to battle alongside her team-mates to protect planet Earth.
1. Chapter 1: A Problem Arises

_**Hey guys! My name's Krissie. I'm not sure if you've heard about me or not, but I'm the new leader of a superhero group called the Tokyo Mew Mews, and this is my story. **_

_**Kisshu4ever:**__ Krissie there's something you're forgetting…_

_**Krissie:**__ Hm? OH YA!_** DISCLAIMER: **KISSHU4EVER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!

_**Kisshu4ever:**__ Thanks Krissie ;). Oh ya and the only character that I'm responsible for is Mew Krissie, my OC. Anyways, this is my __**first fan fiction**__ so I hope you like it._

_**Alright well, here it is ladies and gentlemen! The first chapter of my Fan fiction,**_

**Tokyo Mew Mew: A Whole New Mew**

* * *

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry! Oh, I can't be late, I just can't be!"

Fourteen-year old Krissie Sayuri looked up at the grey sky that was dropping heavy beads of water all over Tokyo. She looked at her watch: 8:50. _'Ok, so I have 10 minutes to make it to school and I have 3 blocks to go' _she strategized.

Krissie gasped as she turned sharply around a corner and almost slipped. Only two blocks to go. She was almost to the last block, when she tripped over something that she was unsure of. The only thing she _was_ sure of was that she was going to fall. Hard. Or, at least, she would've if it hadn't been for the strong, masculine arms that grabbed Krissie by her waste and pulled her up before she could make contact with the wet, slippery ground.

"Whoa there, watch it."

"I, uh...," Krissie stuttered as she turned to face the guy who had saved her. However, when she saw him, she couldn't help staring at him. He had gorgeous blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Judging by his height and physical features, Krissie assumed him to be about her age.

"Well, are you just going to stand there and keep staring at me, or are you going to thank me," he said rudely and impatiently, catching Krissie off guard. She staggered backwards for a moment and snapped out of her trance.

"Th… thank you…"

"It was nothing. Just be more careful next time, would you?"

"Uh...," Krissie looked down at her watch. "Oh no! I only have 5 minutes to make it to school!" So she ran off, leaving the boy standing there in the rain.

Somehow, Krissie was able to make it into the classroom with only a few seconds to spare.

"Hey, Jeanie, would you look at that. Krissie made it before the late bell this time," mocked Krissie's friend, Zady.

"Haha, very funny Zady," Krissie smirked.

"So, Krissie," Zady began, "are you going to come with us to the mall after school today?"

Krissie cringed. "I wish. Mom has me running errands all afternoon, so I won't make it."

"Aw, that sucks," said Jeanie. Just then, the teacher walked in and all was silent, so Krissie shrugged of the combination of sadness and jealousy that was eating through her and went on with her day.

After school, Krissie got started right away on the list of errands left by her mother. After a while, she was beginning to feel worn out, so she decided to take a break in the park. She was about to make herself comfortable on a park bench, when a familiar sight caught her eye: Café Mew Mew.

Krissie had been past the café a handful of times, but she had never actually stopped in before. _'I want to stop in and look around. But I still have some places to go and I need to be done before sunset. Well, I can always check it out some other time,' _she decided.

Krissie was about to leave the park and continue her errands, when a flash of blonde hair caught her eye. She turned around just in time to see the boy from earlier walk in to the café. Krissie realized that she really hadn't thanked him properly, so she decided to go inside.

When she walked into the café, she was surprised to see that it was kind of packed. No wonder people loved coming here and unwinding after school! It was so cute and quaint.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!"

Krissie turned to the green-haired girl standing at the cash register. The girl had green eyes that matched her hair. On top of that, her work uniform was green as well. She also was wearing glasses.

"Um, did a blonde boy wearing a black shirt and jeans walk in here a minute ago," Krissie asked, very hopeful that she could find him.

"Oh, you must mean Ryou," the girl said very politely. Krissie cocked her head at the girl and displayed a puzzled look on her face.

"Ryou Shirogane; he runs the café. He's in the back. It's that door right over there," the girl said, pointing to the door in the very back of the café.

Krissie began to walk away then turned back to the girl. "Thanks …. Um…" Krissie realized she hadn't the slightest clue as to the girl's name.

"Lettuce, my name's Lettuce," the girl said, smiling.

"Thanks Lettuce," Krissie yelled as she sped walked over to the back door. Then, realizing she was being rude she turned back around and yelled to the girl, "Oh, and by the way, I'm Krissie."

Lettuce nodded to her, signaling that it had been nice to meet Krissie. Krissie nodded back and then opened the door to the back office.

When Krissie walked in, she saw the same blonde haired boy from that morning. He was sitting at a desk, typing something into a computer. He didn't move or shift his position as Krissie walked in the small office.

"R… Ryou," Krissie said, the words sounding like a question. Krissie immediately felt embaressed. When the boy turned in his chair to face her, Krissie felt herself turning bright red. She expected him to respond, but he just sat there looking at her.

"W… well that is your name isn't it," Krissie asked sounding a little impatient, which she was.

"Yeah, what of it," Ryou shot. Krissie flinched and took a small step backwards to steady herself.

"Well, I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving me from falling this morning."

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a purple-haired girl who Krissie recognized to be the super famous Zakuro Fujiwara burst through the door. A split second after Zakuro ran in, the ground shook a little, causing Krissie to stumble. Then it stopped.

Ryou, sensing something was wrong, jumped out of the desk chair and turned to Zakuro. And Ryou, in thinking that something was wrong, was correct.

"Ryou," Zakuro said in her monotone voice, "we've got company."

Ryou nodded and hurriedly followed Zakuro out of the office. Krissie, not knowing what else to do, followed them without even the slightest clue about what was going to happen when she did.

"Wait, what kind of company," Krissie asked out of sheer curiosity.

Zakuro came to a dead stop, causing Ryou to almost run into her. She turned around to Krissie, having just noticed her for the first time. "Who are _you_."

Krissie started to stutter her response, but Ryou cut her off.

"Don't worry about it right now. Zakuro…?"

Remembering what she was supposed to be doing, Zakuro turned on her heels and ran out the door. Ryou followed her.

Krissie wasn't exactly sure what to do. She wanted to follow them, but Zakuro had asked for _Ryou_ to go with her, and when Krissie had tried to figure out what was going on, Zakuro snapped at her. She decided that whatever was going on outside wasn't any of her business and she would just wait in the café. And that's when she heard screaming.

_**

* * *

**__**Kisshu4ever: **__So how was it?_

_**Krissie: **__I love it so far!_

_**Kisshu4ever: **__Hehe thanks. Keep in mind that this is my__** FIRST**__ fan fiction._

_**Krissie: PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! We would very much appreciate it **_

_**Kisshu4ever:**__ Well, until next time…_

_**Kisshu4ever & Krissie: SAYONARA! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise Mew Mew

Krissie:

_ So, when the story left off, Zakuro ran into Ryou's office and alerted us that there was trouble. I wonder what'll happen now?_

_**Kisshu4ever:**__ Krissie, you forgot again -_-  
__**Krissie:**__ Forgot? OH YA!_** DISCLAIMER: **KISSHU4EVER DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS OR STORYLINES!

_**Kisshu4ever:**__ Thanks Krissie ;). Oh ya and the only character that I'm responsible for is Mew Krissie, my OC. Oh yeah, and before I forget, __**I edited Chapter 1! So you may want to reread the ending of Ch1!**_

_**So, I give you CHAPTER 2 of my story!**_

* * *

Krissie ran out of the café immediately. She knew that something bad had happened and was determined to find out what it was.

When Krissie ran outside, it took her a split second to realize that a giant green vine was seconds away from coming down on top of her. She would've been crushed if Ryou hadn't tackled her out of the vine's way.

"What are you doing," Ryou screamed, obviously furious with her. "This is no place for you to be goofing off!"

"What are you talking about," Krissie screamed back. "I heard someone scream so I ran out here to help!"

"Even so, you're help isn't needed here…." Ryou was cut off by a battle cry.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH."

A bright green light suddenly illuminated the the sky. It was so bright that Krissie had to shut her eyes so she wouldn't go blind.

When the light faded, Krissie finally saw everything. About fifty feet away from Krissie and Ryou, some kind of giant green mutant rosebush was wreaking havoc on the café. Krissie also noticed the colorfully dressed girls that were being held captive by the plant monster. The girls (there was four of them) had a superhero-esque. She gasped when she realized that one of them looked exactly like Zakuro.

She had Zakuro's purple hair and facial features. However, this girl had grey ears and a grey tail that looked like it belonged to a wolf. '_Th… that can't be her… can it?'_

No sooner had that thought entered Krissie's head than the only free vine that the monster had was shooting out towards Krissie and Ryou. A split second later, the monster had Ryou in its thorny grasp.

"Ryou," Krissie screamed. She saw Ryou cringe and, without knowing it, began to tear up.

"Krissie," A familiar voice yelled. Krissie looked up just on time to see _another_ giant vine hurl towards her. She dove out of the way just as the vine impacted with the ground, sending dust and dirt flying everywhere. She looked up at the girl who had warned her and gasped a second time. The girl looked exactly like Lettuce. Actually, it _was_ Lettuce!

"L…Lettuce? Is that you," Krissie asked, hardly able to keep her voice from cracking due to the fear she was feeling at the moment.

"Yes, it's me," Lettuce said through clenched teeth, as the monster was now attempting to squeeze her to death.

Lettuce shuffled her tied up hands for a moment, then attacked.

"RIBBON LETTUCE RU…"

Before Lettuce could finish her attack, the plant monster squeezed her so tightly that she passed out. Then the monster flung Lettuce right at the wall of the café.

"LETTUCE," Krissie screamed at the top of her lungs. She scrambled to her feet and ran over to Lettuce who was now lying lifelessly on the ground in front of the now-smashed wall. Krissie tried nudging her a little, but it was useless because Lettuce was completely unconscious. And now, Krissie was _ticked._

She stood up and turned her back to Lettuce to face the monster. When she did, Ryou could tell from his place in the tightly clutched vine that was wrapped around him that she had tears in her eyes.

"Why. Why are you hurting these people who have nothing to do with you! Please stop!"

But the monster didn't understand her. Instead, it hurled its free vine towards Krissie. She dove to the side just as it hit the ground, landing on her right arm and badly scraping her knee. She cringed at the excruciating pain she was now experiencing. She slowly pulled herself up, holding her right arm with her left hand. She raised her head, eyes closed and still cringing, but also crying.

Then, suddenly, Krissie's eyes snapped open. There was something in her eyes that neither the girls nor Ryou could comprehend, something that wasn't there before. Then, she spoke words under her breath so quietly, yet with so much feeling that Ryou and the girls heard it clearly. "_I said stop."_

No sooner had those words left Krissie's mouth, than a blinding white light illuminated everything around them. When the light disappeared, the girls and Ryou were lying on the ground unharmed. Lettuce's unconsciousness also faded and her wounds were gone.

Ryou checked with the four girls to make sure that they were okay. Then, the blue haired one spoke.

"Wait what happened to that girl that came out of the café with Ryou and Zakuro Onee-chan?"

Ryou turned to Zakuro who just shrugged. It seemed that a complete silence had fallen over the group. That is, until Lettuce broke the silence.

"Guys, over here!" She was standing near a girl in a crumpled heap on the ground. Everyone huddled over her.

"You don't think," Lettuce began, but then stopped out of anticipation.

"Well let's find out," said Ryou. Then he rolled the girl over. When he did, everyone gasped.

On the ground in front of the five of them was Krissie; except, she didn't look like herself at all. Instead of the school uniform she'd been wearing, she now wore a pure white sleeveless dress. On her head, poking out from beneath her dark-brown hair, there were two cat ears; white with black spots; and just underneath her flicked a tail the same color and pattern as the ears. But the most surprising of all, was the pendant that she now wore around her neck. It was the same pendant that each of the girls wore around their necks.

Since no one was speaking, Ryou decided to shatter the silence.

"Well girls, it looks like you have a new teammate," Ryou said, running his fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair.

"But, Ryou," began the blue-haired Mew, "I thought that Zakuro Onee-chan was the last one."

Ryou turned his back to the girls. "You're right, Mint. She was the last one. Until now." And with that, Ryou walked inside of the dinged-up café, leaving the girls with their new and unexpected team-mate.

_**Kisshu4ever: **__Hehehe, did anyone see that coming?_

_**Krissie: **__... I did…_

_**Kisshu4ever: **__Well you don't count! You're the star of this fanfic for crying out loud!_

_**Krissie: **__*mumble mumble* yeah whatever -_- _

_**Kisshu4ever: PLEASE RATE THIS CHAPTER! I'm pretty sure it would make Krissie happy and I KNOW it'll make me happy **_

_**Krissie: **__Until next time…_

_**Kisshu4ever & Krissie: SAYONARA!**_


End file.
